


Curls

by aderyn_merch



Series: Little Happinesses [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 16:25:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16329500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aderyn_merch/pseuds/aderyn_merch
Summary: Featuring Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson





	Curls

**Author's Note:**

> Featuring Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson

Annabeth’s hoodie had tangled her hair horribly. Well, to be precise it was Percy’s hoodie, but it had still matted her hair. With a little groan she fought her curls back into a messy bun.  
“Someday,” she mumbled, “I’m just going to cut it all off.”  
Percy looked up very suddenly. “What? No!” he exclaimed, then shut his mouth in embarrassment.  
Annabeth raised an eyebrow. “And why not?”  
Percy reached over and tugged at one spiraling curl that had somehow escaped. It bounced into place like a spring. “It would be so much less entertaining.”


End file.
